Good Night Kiss
by Shinku Amakusa
Summary: Mamori found Hiruma at the Clubhouse. What did he do there? What'll happen? Gomen, I really bad at summary... Just read my story! One more, I don't know what rating I should pick... Especially for HiruMamo-holic!


Shia : Nyah, nyah.... Finally I've posted my first fanfic...! ^^ _*smile happily* _I hope you like it, guys!  
Oh, yaa.... please tell me if you don't like it... I'll try my best to improve myself~! Oh, for Jill-san... Gomen if my story's a bit resemble with yours... That's why that time I told you that I'm surprised that my kind of story was similar with yours. But, stilll.... gomenasaaiiii....!! . I really didn't intend to!! Gomen, yah?

Hiruma : Yea, yea.... just shut up your damn mouth, fucking begginer author!! _*get ready with his gun*_

Shia : Oh, I'll try to write another fanfic! I beg your support, minna-san! _*bow*_

Hiruma : _*ready to shot author's head*_ Enough with your fucking not important talk!! Just get with the story!!!!

Shia : Peace, Hiruma-kun... (-.-)v Ohhh.... one more.... Thanks to Jill-san! Finally I got courage to start with! Ehehehe~~ But, still... I know that I need a lot of improvement...

Hiruma : BANG!!!!! _*Shot author's head* _Ya-Ha!!!! I know you haven't die now, fucking author!!! Do the disclaimer!!!!

Shia : _*pant*pant*_ I.... _*pant*_ don't.... _*pant*_ own.... _"pant*_ Eyeshield... _*pant*faint*_

Hiruma : Hey!!! You forget the '21'!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: (let's make it clear... -.-;) I don't own Eyeshield 21. (even I want to... Hiks... T~T)

**Good Night Kiss**

_by: Shinku Amakusa ~ Shia_

* * *

Mamori saw her watch, which showed 7.30 PM, while walking to Clubhouse with data on her hand.

"Oh, it's already this late! The Disciplinary Committee's meeting was too long!" she cursed under her breath and speed up her step. Even all of the Disciplinary Committee's members had gone home.

"_I bet there'll be no one in Clubhouse…"_ she thought when she was going to open the clubhouse's door.

But for her surprised, the demon of Deimon, Hiruma Youichi, was sitting in front of his laptop. It was unusual for Hiruma to stay at the Clubhouse at time like this. Usually he'd already go home at 6 or 6.30 PM.

"Hiruma-kun?" Mamori asked.

No answer.

"Ng… what are you doing here this late?" Mamori took some step forward. "I thought there won't be any match for this month…" She's still talking while approaching Hiruma's sit.

Since Mamori could only saw his back, she didn't understand why Hiruma didn't answer her question.

"Hiru— ah?" Mamori cancelled her question when she saw Hiruma was peacefully slept in front of his laptop. Mamori smiled and put her data on the table, beside Hiruma's laptop.

"_He must be very tired…"_ Mamori thought, remembering the exercise this afternoon. Since she couldn't accompany the team with their exercise this afternoon, she could only watch them through her meeting room's window. "_Demo_, why didn't he just go home early? It'll be more comfortable to sleep on bed than here…"

Suddenly, she felt someone pull her arm and made her balance fell.

"Kyaa!" She shut her eyes and screamed.

Bruk!!

"_Huh? It's not hurt…"_ she thought while opened her eyes. "Ehh~~?!" She asked herself when she realized that Hiruma was kind of hugging her, protected her head from the floor. And now… their position on the floor was like as they're sleeping on a same bed.

"Hiruma-kun!!" Mamori tried to wake Hiruma up.

"Nnhh…" was the only Hiruma's answer. His arms weren't letting Mamori go.

"_Mouu… _Hiruma-kun! Let me go!" She tried once again, but it wasn't work out. Tired of trying, Mamori only sighed out. "What do want, huh?" Mamori asked him annoyed.

"I was damn waiting for you, fucking manager…"

Mamori's eyes widened at Hiruma's words. Hiruma's sleeping face was right in front of her, made her realized that he was still sleeping.

"Don't talk weird things when you sleep, baka!" Mamori face was blushing, even she realized that he was sleep-talking. "You don't have to wait for me! Just go home if you want!" Mamori added.

"I never intend to go home…" he spoke up again. This time, Mamori's eyes blinked.

"Oh… ah, you can call me if you feel lonely, Hiruma-kun…" Mamori responded to sleeping Hiruma. She knew that Hiruma wouldn't hear her words, that's why she dare to said that things.

No respond from sleeping Hiruma. Mamori moved her arm, slowly touch Hiruma's face.

"Well, thank you if you were really waiting for me until this late…" she said softly. "And…"

Then she left a kiss on Hiruma's forehead while whispered,

"Good night, Hiruma-kun…."

She shut her eyes and let herself fell asleep beside the Devil Bats captain.

* * *

Omake

Not long after Mamori fell asleep, Hiruma opened his eyes.

"Oh damn… Now I can't sleep…" Hiruma cursed.

The end

* * *

Shia: I don't believe I finally made it!! \(^o^)/ _(finally regained conciusness, ehehehe~~)_  
Waiii!!! This is my first fanfic ever!! Well, not the first, actually... But this is the first fanfic I've ever posted! Gomenasai for many gramatical error and Hiruma OOC-ness!!! I'm begginer, u know... Flames and comments are welcome!! Please review, guys.... Let me know what you think... Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
